


Подлинная история USS «Дискавери», или О вреде употребления психоактивных веществ

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Миди от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: В космос отправляется исследовательский корабль USS «Дискавери» с инновационной технологией двигателей. Для их обслуживания командование выделяет редкого специалиста.





	Подлинная история USS «Дискавери», или О вреде употребления психоактивных веществ

**Author's Note:**

> Тотальное АУ, ООС персонажей, скончавшийся обоснуй. Кораблем командует прайм!Лорка, на корабле служат Эш Тайлер и Сару без каких-либо объяснений этого факта. Пол Стамец этой версии — укуренный фрик. Автор не любит Майкл Бернем.
> 
> Копирование и размещение на других ресурсах, кроме AO3, категорически запрещается, включая "файл в файле".

  
Капитан Габриэль Лорка находился в просторной комнате, разделенной на две части невысоким ограждением из дерева, едва ли доходившим ему до пояса. Было очевидно, что служило оно только символом, дабы отделить и подчеркнуть важность небольшого возвышения у дальней стены, на котором стоял длинный массивный стол с трибуной с левой стороны. Остальная же часть помещения была уставлена рядами мягких стульев. Один из них и занимал Лорка. Рядом с ним расположились представители самых различных рас, каждый из которых был одет в форму флота Федерации.  
  
За столом тоже были представители Звездного флота, с той лишь разницей, что все они носили высшие знаки различия. Места были заняты и лишь центральное все еще пустовало.  
  
— Всем встать! — звучно раздался чей-то приказ, и все без исключения поднялись со своих мест.  
  
Взгляды собравшихся одновременно обратились к открывшейся старомодной двери на петлях, притаившейся в дальнем углу помещения и надежно укрытой за широкими спинами двух охранников в красных рубашках. Еще через мгновение в комнату вошел невысокий человек и, не обращая внимания ни на охранников, отступивших в стороны, чтобы пропустить его, ни на стоящий в почтительном приветствии зал, прошествовал к месту Председателя Комиссии по Особо Важным Делам и Перспективным Разработкам и привычно занял его. Даже не просто привычно, а немного скучающе, как показалось Лорке. Было видно, что это далеко не первое разбирательство комиссии под председательством адмирала Брина. А это был именно он, Габриэль сразу узнал его, лишь только увидел.  
  
Адмирал выглядел почти так же, как и двадцать лет назад, когда Лорка мимолетно столкнулся с ним впервые: невысокий, немного грузный, вечно смотрящий себе под ноги, когда куда-то идет. Словно профессор математики, витающий в мире формул собственного изобретения. Время пощадило его, почти не оставив за эти годы своего отпечатка, лишь морщины стали чуть заметнее да волосы на висках слегка побелели.  
  
Тем временем адмирал неспешно обвел всех присутствующих взглядом и столь же степенно кивнул; все почти одновременно сели. Лорка даже испытал чувство гордости за собравшихся. Какая слаженность, какая четкость, какая выправка! Как-никак здесь собрались лучшие представители Звездного флота!  
  
— Заседание Комиссии по Особо Важным Делам и Перспективным Разработкам объявляю открытым, — монотонным, даже будничным, тоном, произнес адмирал. Голос его усиливался встроенной по периметру помещения аппаратурой в достаточной мере, чтобы любой из присутствующих мог отчетливо расслышать каждое слово.  
  
— Наша цель сегодня, — продолжал Брин, — заслушать доклад об использовании психоактивных средств при полетах в дальний космос. Эксперимент проводился на корабле номер NCC-1031, именуемом USS «Дискавери». Вводную эксперимента, а также его результаты озвучит капитан Габриэль Лорка.  
  
Адмирал посмотрел на Лорку и кивнул ему:  
  
— Прошу вас, капитан.  
  
Лорка поднялся, уверенным, по-военному четким шагом прошел через зал и встал за трибуну. Заняв положенное место, Лорка посмотрел на адмирала, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.  
  
— Приступайте, — кивнул Брин снова, разрешая капитану начинать.  
  
— Кхм, — Лорка прочистил горло, положил перед собой на трибуну личную информационную панель и парой нажатий на нее открыл текст своего доклада. Конечно, с современными технологиями все то, что он хотел рассказать, легко можно было воссоздать с помощью голографии, но представлять доклад устно было традицией. Позже дополнительные материалы будут розданы комиссии, чтобы ее члены могли перепроверить спорные моменты и удостовериться в корректном и непредвзятом изложении фактов. Но изначально им придется выслушать все вживую, как и века тому назад. В Федерации некоторые вещи предпочитали оставлять неизменными.  
  
— Уважаемый адмирал, комиссия, — произнес Лорка фразы приветствия, также неизменные и традиционные. — Хочу представить вам доклад о проведенном эксперименте. Как вы знаете, я был капитаном корабля, оснащенного новой технологией нетяговых двигателей. Результаты получились... кхм... — Габриэль немного задумался, выбирая наиболее точное слово из роя вертевшихся на языке, и он его нашел: — ...неоднозначными. А потому для полноты картины прошу разрешения зачитать выдержки из моего личного журнала, чтобы отразить как физическое воздействие нового оборудования на полет, так и, хм... — снова стал подыскивать нужное слово Лорка, — ...побочное, да, побочное влияние.  
  
Закончив вступительную речь, капитан вопросительно посмотрел на председателя комиссии.  
  
— Позвольте, — уточнил Брин, немного подавшись вперед, — если я правильно понял, то вы предлагаете нам не только бесстрастное изложение фактов, но и вашу эмоциональную реакцию на них, нашедшую отражение в вашем личном бортовом журнале?  
  
Члены комиссии слева и справа от него тихонько зашептались между собой. Это было неслыханно — оценивать результаты эксперимента не только по их выражению в объективных, измеряемых характеристиках!  
  
— Именно так, адмирал, — коротко кивнул Лорка. — Я понимаю, что это несколько необычно и так не принято, но в данном случае считаю, что это просто необходимо.  
  
— Хм... — Адмирал снова откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. Немного помолчав, он кивнул: — Ну, раз вы так считаете.  
  
Лорка провел пальцами по информационной панели:  
  
— Не буду утомлять комиссию зачитыванием всего моего журнала, миссия была долгой и изнуряющей, к тому же многое попросту не относится к нашему сегодняшнему делу. А потому буду выбирать лишь те записи, которые прямо или косвенно касаются проведенного эксперимента. Конечно, все записи, как полагается, будут переданы вам после сегодняшнего слушания.  
  
Еще немного полистав информацию на панели, он, наконец, нашел нужное место в тексте, поднял глаза и обвел взглядом выжидательно смотрящих на него членов комиссии.  
  
— Странное предчувствие, что все может пойти не так, как планировалось, у меня появилось еще на этапе собеседования, — начал Лорка свой рассказ, — в тот день, когда меня вызвал к себе контр-адмирал Мартинс, чтобы представить подобранного для миссии специалиста, который должен был отправиться вместе с нами на корабле для обслуживания новой системы.  
  
— И вы ничего не сказали? — осведомился Брин, известный своей строгостью.  
  
— Не сказал, — подтвердил капитан. — Ведь у меня было лишь смутное предчувствие, ни единого факта. И приказ.  
  
Лорка развел руками и вернулся к докладу:  
  
— Как вы знаете, наш корабль был оснащен инновационным двигателем. Для тех, кто не в курсе, дам краткую вводную. Существует теория, по которой вся вселенная пронизана грибницей и с помощью спор гриба редкого вида мы можем перемещаться по этим так называемым «венам вселенной». Это позволяет почти моментально преодолевать огромные расстояния. Инженерами Звездного флота был разработан двигатель, который функционирует на базе Prototaxites stellaviatori. Это научное название гриба, который может существовать в любом из пространств. Ученые до сих пор не понимают, каким образом получилась такая странная биологическая структура и что же она, в конце концов, из себя представляет. Однако это не помешало нескольким светлым умам начать использовать то, что еще не изучено и не понято. Как это, в общем-то, обычно и бывает. И, как вы знаете, в подобных случаях результаты могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми. Вот что случилось у нас…  
  
Лорка перевел дух, после чего продолжил:  
  
— Начну свой рассказ не с записи журнала, а с того, что после установки на корабль спорового двигателя у нас внезапно обнаружился недокомплект экипажа. Дело в том, что изначально было неизвестно, какой силовой установкой будет оснащен «Дискавери», и лишь в последний момент было решено испытывать теорию перемещения по сети грибницы. Так как концепция очень необычна и идет вразрез с текущим развитием технологий, а экипаж был уже укомплектован, то, конечно, на борту не оказалось специалиста по грибам! О чем я и информировал вышестоящее командование. В ответ меня заверили, что такой специалист непременно будет найден. И незадолго до вылета меня пригласил к себе контр-адмирал Мартинс...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Серебристая дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и Лорка шагнул в кабинет контр-адмирала:  
  
— Вызывали, сэр?  
  
— Да-да, — радушно помахал пухлой рукой Мартинс, приглашая капитана пройти. — Присаживайтесь.  
  
Перед столом контр-адмирала стояло два кресла, и одно из них уже было занято человеком довольно странного вида: длинные волосы, скатанные в какие-то палки, вязаное худи из чередующихся полос зеленого и желтого цветов. Габриэль с сомнением посмотрел на человека, явно не вписывающегося в интерьер адмиральского кабинета.  
  
— Я слышал о вашем затруднении: у вас двигатель нового типа, для которого нужны споры грибов, и нет специалиста, кто бы мог этим заниматься, — сразу перешел к делу Мартинс.  
  
— Да, так уж вышло, что в современном мире знания о грибах стали не очень востребованы, — согласился Лорка, садясь в кресло, на которое указывал контр-адмирал. — Пищу уже давно не выращивают старыми способами, а для чего-то другого грибы не годятся. В итоге я столкнулся с тем, что найти специалиста по грибам просто не представляется возможным, что ставит всю миссию под угрозу.  
  
Контр-адмирал согласно кивал головой во время объяснений Лорки, не прекращая при этом широко улыбаться.  
  
— Да, капитан, я понимаю, но для нас жизненно важно как можно быстрее испытать новую перспективную технологию, поэтому я взял на себя труд помочь вам и нашел специалиста! — Он указал рукой в сторону посетителя неопрятного вида. — Познакомьтесь, это Пол Стамец, видный специалист по грибам! По крайней мере, он нас в этом заверил.  
  
Пол вальяжно махнул Лорке рукой.  
  
— А вы проверяли? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Лорка, поглядывая на этот праздник цвета, и с ужасом представил, что вот это крикливо-яркое недоразумение будет разгуливать по его кораблю, на котором есть лишь благородные и умеренные цвета, допустимые уставом Звездного флота.  
  
— Ну как мы можем проверить? — развел руками контр-адмирал. — Грибов-то нигде больше нет, ни для чего они не нужны. Это надо построить лабораторию, начать их выращивать, запустить полный цикл, проводить тесты, отслеживать... Б-р-р... Сколько времени на это уйдет? Вы уже слетаете туда-сюда и все проверите сами! Давайте дадим человеку кредит доверия!  
  
«Ну-ну, — подумал Лорка, — конечно, можно и не проверять, лететь-то не контр-адмиралу...»  
  
— А вы точно специалист по грибам? — с сомнением в голосе уточнил Лорка, обращаясь к Стамецу, при этом скептически разглядывая его волосы, видимо никогда не знавшие армейской стрижки... Да и с шампунем, похоже, было всего несколько кратких встреч.  
  
— Не сомневайтесь, с грибами прошла вся моя жизнь! По крайней мере — сознательная, — заверил его Пол и, подумав добавил: — Более того, смею вас заверить, что если где-то по пути нам встретится какое-то иное растение, то я готов и с ним разобраться. Я же специалист широкого профиля, так сказать.  
  
Лицо Лорки приобретало все более и более кислое выражение, похоже Стамец это заметил и, чтобы не упустить свой шанс, поспешил разъяснить, вдруг капитан что-то недопонял:  
  
— Ну, то есть я не только по грибам, но и по всяким другим растениям... — и поняв, что все еще не убедил, загадочно добавил: — Однажды я даже березу скурил...  
  
Челюсть Лорки просто отвисла от такого утверждения, и он медленно перевел взгляд округлившихся глаз на контр-адмирала.  
  
Мартинс, видя, что еще чуть-чуть, и ему придется действительно напрячься и начать искать другого специалиста, поспешил сгладить ситуацию:  
  
— Пол, расскажите лучше, как вы получили эту необычную специальность?  
  
— О-о-о, это долгая, но очень увлекательная история, — расплывшись в улыбке, протянул Стамец, поудобнее расположился в кресле и, закинув ноги на стол контр-адмирала, начал предаваться воспоминаниям с блаженным выражением лица. — Ну, начал я с кофе. Мне понравилось, можно сказать — подсел. Хе-хе... Но что я тогда знал об этом слове?.. Кофе — это так, сыпать можно много, а крепость почти не растет... Никуда не годится. Поэтому я попробовал чай. Черный, конечно, вот с ним уже было интереснее. Заварку можно настаивать так, что у-ф-ф-ф... Потом я перешел на...  
  
— А точно проблем не будет? — не выдержав, почти взвизгнул обычно невозмутимый Лорка, глядя на Мартинса умоляющим взглядом.  
  
— С березой были... А с грибами — точно нет! — заверил его все такой же расслабленный Стамец.  
  
— Не будет, — не обращая внимания на слова Пола и глядя в упор на своего подчиненного, сурово отозвался контр-адмирал Мартинс. — Это приказ!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1382.1  
  
«Четырнадцатый день полета. Мы все еще недалеко от Солнечной системы, летим в обычном пространстве на обычных двигателях. Споровый агрегат пока не был запущен. Мои ранние предчувствия, возникшие после первой встречи с нашим новым «инженером» биологических наук, начали перерастать в стойкую уверенность. И, похоже, не у меня одного».  
  
Лорка стоял на капитанском мостике и с кислым лицом смотрел на выведенное на экран изображение окружающего пространства. Среди множества точек далеких звезд отчетливо выделялась одна значительно более крупная, желтого цвета.  
  
— Какое увеличение, мистер Тайлер?  
  
— Никакого, капитан! — тут же бодро отозвался Эш.  
  
Лицо Лорки стало еще более кислым, хотя мгновение назад казалось, что такого просто не могло случиться.  
  
— Это же Солнце, верно? Или, пока я спал, мы улетели в другую систему? — спросил он, прекрасно понимая, каким будет ответ. Конечно, это было Солнце. Конечно, они никуда не прыгнули, пока он спал. Прыгнуть на экспериментальном двигателе без приказа капитана? Да быть такого не могло. Габриэль и сам не понимал, на что надеялся, задавая этот вопрос.  
  
— Да, капитан, это Солнце, — поспешил развеять последние несмелые надежды капитана Эш.  
  
— То есть мы летим от него своим ходом уже две недели и никак не можем отлететь достаточно для того, чтобы Солнце хотя бы не так отчетливо выделялось среди прочих звезд, — пробормотал под нос Лорка.  
  
— Все верно, капитан! — так же бодро ответил Тайлер, хотя капитан обращался скорее сам к себе.  
  
— Тоже мне экспериментальный корабль! — не выдержал Лорка и с силой стукнул себя по левой стороне груди, включая коммуникатор. — Культивационный отсек, — скомандовал он электронике.  
  
«Культивационный отсек». Ну и название. От воспоминаний он поморщился, словно от зубной боли. И именно в этом отсеке обитал этот, как его, Пол Стамец. Причем обитал в прямом смысле этого слова. Он притащил туда кровать, не поленившись открутить ее от стены своей каюты, на все возражения заявил, что хочет исполнять свои обязанности круглосуточно, а еще добавил, что всегда мечтал жить среди грибов, и странно захихикал. На входную дверь Стамец повесил странный знак: вертикальная полоса, от ее середины вниз отходят еще две такие же полосы влево и вправо под углом градусов в сорок пять, и все это в круге. На вопрос Лорки, что это за знак, Стамец лишь ответил: «Мир, брат!» — и сделал рукой какой-то непонятный жест, возможно это было что-то вулканское. Лорка точно знал, что братьев у него нет, а значит этот биолог определенно заблуждается, но разубеждать его не стал, а просто проигнорировал и сделал предположение: «Это что, знак биологической опасности?». Стамец опять странно захихикал: «Типа того!». Раз так, рассудил Лорка, то пусть тогда висит. Несмотря на то, что по уставу не предусмотрено.  
  
— Соединение установлено, — объявил компьютер, возвращая Габриэля из не очень приятных воспоминаний в не менее неприятную реальность.  
  
— Стамец, — называть его «мистером» у Лорки язык никак не поворачивался, по имени тоже звать не хотелось. Еще, чего доброго, подумает, что они друзья. — Почему у нас проблемы с полетом? Почему до сих пор не опробован споровый двигатель?  
  
— Грибы слишком медленно растут, — раздался голос биолога из динамика. Как всегда, Пол говорил с ленцой, немного растягивая слова, что невероятно бесило капитана, привыкшего к быстрым ответам по уставу. А еще Стамец имел привычку пускаться в пространные объяснения или добавлять что-то, что к делу вовсе не относилось и либо раздражало, либо ставило в тупик. Вот и сейчас он не остановился на сказанном, а добавил: — Нам с кораблем не хватает...  
  
— Так посадите больше этих чертовых грибов! — не выдержав, сорвался капитан и отключил связь. Всего две недели, а уже нервы ни к черту.  
  
— Кхм, капитан, — кашлянул Эш привлекая его внимание. — Что он имел в виду, говоря, что им с кораблем не хватает грибов? Он ассоциирует себя с кораблем или...  
  
— Знать не хочу! — оборвал его Лорка, даже не желая задумываться над этим.  
  
— У меня какое-то странное предчувствие возникло, — жалобно подал голос Сару, явно находящийся не в своей тарелке.  
  
— И давно? — уточнил Лорка, смягчив тон. Все же келпианец абсолютно ни в чем не виноват.  
  
— В тот самый момент, как мы полетели, — охотно уточнил Сару, — и до сих пор не отпускает... Это так странно...  
  
Как выяснилось позже, предчувствие так и не отпускало Сару до самого окончания полета.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1387.2  
  
«Продолжаем любоваться Солнцем. Оно хоть и стало меньше, но все еще различимо на обзорном экране. Споровый двигатель так и не был запущен. Непонятно, что происходит в Культивационном отсеке, неужели грибы так долго растут? Хотел посмотреть на все своими глазами, спустился в машинные помещения, полчаса стучал кулаком по двери отсека, отбил всю руку. Никто не открыл. Скоро месяц как в космосе, а двигатель все еще не испытали... Будь неладен этот Стамец.  
  
Также сегодня встретили погибший по неизвестным причинам корабль Звездного флота. Удалось подобрать нескольких выживших, среди них Майкл Бернем, которая почему-то ведет себя так, будто она помощник капитана, а на любые попытки урезонить ее начинает орать благим матом о том, что ее права ущемляют, потому что она женщина... Никогда за все время службы в Звездном флоте не встречал ничего подобного. Решил не связываться, дотерпеть до конца миссии и сдать эту сумасшедшую куда следует по прилету.  
  
К тому же оказалось, что Сару знает ее. Это удалось выяснить после того, как я сумел вытащить его из-под консоли на мостике, куда он забился, вереща что-то вроде: «Бернем на корабле — значит быть беде!». Настораживает вдвойне, поэтому пока закрою глаза на поведение Бернем, а то она еще удумает чего. Одно радует: миссия должна закончиться со дня на день. Можно и перетерпеть.  
  
Кстати, техники сообщили, что при взятии на борт выживших произошел аномальный скачок энергии, будто кто-то телепортировался на корабль. Я дал команду срочно обыскать весь «Дискавери». Охрана проверила все, заглянула в каждый уголок или шахту, но ничего не нашла. Единственное — не смогли попасть в Культивационный отсек, Стамец додумался там запереться и на все приказы охраны открыть орал, что он в душе и не одет. Ну и ладно, если бы какая тварь телепортировалась к нему, то мы бы это услышали по его воплям, он бы ее тут же заметил, места там немного. Ну и сообщил бы, конечно, охране, ведь не идиот же он...»  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1391.9  
  
«Мы прыгнули! Правда, непонятно куда, и нам тут же пришлось вступить в боевое столкновение непонятно с кем... Наш “Дискавери” едва уцелел. Надеюсь, из-за этого не начнется межгалактическая война...  
  
Но все же! Прыжок! Первый прыжок! А значит, скоро домой — и ноги моей больше не будет на "Дискавери"!»  
  
Лорка стоял на мостике, крепко ухватившись за консоль. На экране перед ним расцветал взрывом неизвестный корабль, который атаковал их, после того как они внезапно выпрыгнули из ниоткуда, воспользовавшись споровым двигателем. Неизвестно, где они оказались, впрочем, Габриэль до последнего не знал, что они вообще прыгают. Стамец, видимо, решил не ждать непосредственного приказа капитана, а действовать, так сказать, в соответствии с генеральной линией: надо прыгать? — Прыгнем, как только получится! И вот получилось.  
  
— Всем приготовиться, идет ударная волна! — выкрикнул Лорка, еще крепче уцепившись за консоль и глядя на заполнявшее экран яркое пятно высвобожденной взрывом энергии.  
  
Экипаж на капитанском мостике последовал его примеру. Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло раз, другой, и все стихло.  
  
Габриэль привычным жестом приложил руку к груди, активируя связь.  
  
— Медицинский отсек, — произнес он в пустоту.  
  
— Связь установлена, — мягко ответил синтезированный голос.  
  
— Доктор Калбер, проверить состояние личного состава. Уточнить, есть ли пострадавшие, — не дожидаясь отклика из медотсека, произнес Лорка. — Позже доложить.  
  
— Есть, капитан, — отозвался Калбер ровным голосом.  
  
— Культивационный отсек, — сделал капитан новый вызов. В его голосе слышалось волнение. Если что-то случится с этим Стамецем, как они прыгнут назад? Никто ведь в грибах не разбирается. Лорка с неохотой осознавал, что без капитана «Дискавери» все равно вернется домой, а вот без Стамеца... И как так вышло, что самый важный человек на корабле теперь не он, Габриэль Лорка, капитан, а этот непонятный биолог неопрятного вида?  
  
— Связь установлена, — оповестил бесстрастный голос.  
  
— Стамец, как ты там, доложи свое состояние, — не сумев скрыть озабоченность быстро протараторил Лорка.  
  
— Я-а-а... лежу-у... на полу-у-у, — протянул нараспев успевший стать ненавистным голос.  
  
— Сильно ушибся? Есть ли кровь? Терял ли сознание? Сейчас же отправлю медиков! — еще больше забеспокоился Лорка, уже позабыв о собственной неприязни и думая только о том, что домой они могут и не попасть.  
  
— Нет, не ушибся... — заверил Пол, глупо хихикнув.  
  
— Удачно упал? — не унимался Габриэль.  
  
— Не-а, — еще глупее хихикнул биолог и добавил шепотом, будто поверял страшную тайну: — Я и лежал на полу, когда нас тряхануло...  
  
— Лежал на полу? — недоуменно спросили Лорка, Тайлер и Сару одновременно.  
  
Капитан зыркнул на своих подчиненных, и те быстро отвели взгляды, сделав вид, что чем-то очень заняты и им вовсе не интересно знать, о чем там вечно переговаривается капитан неизвестно с кем.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Стамец.  
  
— Но зачем? — в изумлении спросил капитан. Может, у этого странного человека есть дар предвидения, и тогда...  
  
— Секрет, — еще более заговорщицким шепотом отозвался тот.  
  
— Связь завершена, — констатировал компьютер.  
  
— Он что, отключился? — не веря собственным ушам, ошеломленно спросил капитан непонятно у кого.  
  
Никто и не ответил.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1393.1  
  
«Всегда приятно, когда твои суждения оказываются не субъективными, а адекватно отражающими реальность. Именно так и случилось со мной. Я опять о Стамеце. Мое неприязненное отношение к нему бросалось в глаза даже мне самому. Иногда я думал: а может, зря я так о человеке, может, с ним все нормально, а я его недолюбливаю только потому, что мне его попросту навязали?  
  
Было бы очень неприятно осознать, что все так и оказалось. Однако сегодня доктор развеял мои опасения.  
  
Я обедал в столовой, а мистер Калбер составлял мне компанию и решил поделиться своими наблюдениями, рассказав презабавнейший случай.  
  
После недавнего столкновения нашего корабля с ударной волной я обязал всех членов экипажа пройти простейший медицинский осмотр, на всякий случай. К доктору Калберу заглянул Эш Тайлер, прошел осмотр и, после того как Хью не выявил никаких повреждений, покинул медицинский отсек. Тут же в отсек для осмотра зашел Стамец, что-то насвистывая — это само по себе уже ненормально, на исследовательском-то корабле, — и спросил, цитирую: «Ну как клингон, в порядке?» — и махнул рукой в сторону только что вышедшего Эша. Доктор, имевший практику в разных учреждениях, даже не моргнул глазом и спокойно уточнил: «Какой клингон?». Стамец еще раз указал в сторону выхода: «Да ходит здесь один...» Тут терпение доктора лопнуло, и он попросту вытолкал нашего расчудесного биолога за дверь с криком: «Да чего ты несешь, наркоман?» — о чем сейчас глубоко сожалеет: надо было не выгонять его, а провести все возможные анализы, чтобы подтвердить медицинскими показателями, что с ним что-то не так».  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1394.3  
  
«Сегодня еще раз убедился в нашей с доктором правоте относительно Стамеца. В честь успешного прыжка устроили день отдыха, закатили танцы, открутив столы в столовой и освободив таким образом пространство.  
  
Мы с доктором стояли у стенки и наблюдали, как веселится экипаж. И тут нашим глазам предстала следующая картина.  
  
Стамец подошел и пригласил Бернем потанцевать. Само собой, кроме него, никто ее не приглашал, и она простояла одна полвечера, а когда пыталась сама кого-то поймать, все разбегались под благовидными предлогами. А тут Стамец, да еще и сам, добровольно!  
  
Я стоял в недоумении, пытаясь найти подходящие слова, однако доктор сумел выразить мою мысль раньше и точнее: «Ну вот теперь мы со всей уверенностью можем сказать, что с ним не все в порядке, и тестов уже не требуется!».  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1397.3  
  
«Казалось бы, наша миссия завершена, причем успешно. Споровый двигатель  
работает, мы легко и быстро перемещаемся в пространстве, используя сеть под- или надпространственной грибницы. Самое время вернуться домой и прервать это жуткое пребывание на «Дискавери», но... Возникла небольшая загвоздка. Как оказалось, прыжки мы можем совершать исключительно хаотичные и где окажемся в следующий раз — не знаем. А потому вернуться никак не получается. Более того, мне порой кажется, что нас уносит все дальше и дальше от планет, контролируемых Федерацией. Вот сегодня мы запрыгнули вглубь территории клингонов, и у нас случился очередной конфликт. К счастью, все обошлось. Но лишь на этот раз».  
  
Капитан Лорка стоял на командном мостике, напряженно вглядываясь в тактическую панель. Две точки вот уже как десять минут танцевали друг с другом в трехмерном пространстве звездной карты. Небольшой корабль клингонов, осознав, что щиты «Дискавери», быть может, не удастся пробить, пытался протаранить их корабль, но до этого момента «Дискавери» удавалось успешно уклоняться.  
  
— Маневр уклонения вправо! — в очередной раз резко скомандовал капитан.  
  
— Есть маневр уклонения вправо! — подтвердил приказ штурман.  
  
Точки вновь разлетелись в опасной близости.  
  
— Капитан, — обратился Сару, — кажется, при маневрировании от корабля клингонов отделился десантный модуль.  
  
— Куда он примагнитился? — быстро повернулся к нему Лорка, стараясь краем глаза следить за световой индикацией тактической панели, сейчас горевшей желтым.  
  
Сару пару раз нажал на консоль, извлекая из датчиков корабля необходимую информацию:  
  
— Где-то в районе двигательных отсеков, — сообщил он.  
  
— Похоже, они хотят захватить или уничтожить наши силовые установки, чтобы мы не смогли передвигаться или хотя бы маневрировать, — предположил Лорка.  
  
— Телеметрия говорит о том, что они прорезали борт корабля и проникли внутрь, — продолжал докладывать тем временем келпианец, не отрываясь от приборов.  
  
— Срочно отряд краснору... тьфу ты, отряд охраны, туда! — быстро сориентировался Лорка. — Заблокировать двери в машинный отсек.  
  
— Двери заблокированы, — рапортовал Сару после пары нажатий на панель.  
  
— Отряд выдвинулся, — рапортовал со своего места глава безопасности.  
  
— Клингоны заблокировали двери, ведущие к ним, похоже заклеили какой-то вязкой субстанцией, пробую проанализировать химический состав, чтобы реплицировать растворяющее вещество, — снова доложил Сару, работая уже с двумя панелями одновременно.  
  
— Есть в этом коридоре что-то важное? — Габриэль с беспокойством пытался воспроизвести перед своим внутренним взором план яруса корабля, на который проникли клингоны. — Так, каюта, кладовка, — бормотал он, — и... Культивационный отсек... — при последних словах он похолодел. Если клингоны захватят и уничтожат этот отсек или убьют Стамеца, то это конец миссии, до границ Федерации своим ходом им удастся долететь разве что за несколько поколений.  
  
— Поторопите охрану! — заорал он.  
  
— Есть! — отозвался не ожидавший от Лорки такого взрыва эмоций глава службы безопасности.  
  
— Срочно! Установить связь с Культивационным отсеком! — отдал он приказ компьютерной сети «Дискавери».  
  
— Связь установлена, — даже в такой ситуации электронный голос оставался бесстрастным и будничным. Это подействовало на Габриэля, и он немного пришел в себя, почти полностью возвращая себе свое былое спокойное состояние.  
  
— Стамец, Стамец, ответь, — начал вызывать биолога Лорка.  
  
— Слышу вас, кэп, — как всегда лениво растягивая слова, ответил тот.  
  
— Слушай, Стамец, ни в коем случае не открывай дверь, как понял? Не открывай дверь. Мы почему-то не можем ее заблокировать с главного пульта.  
  
— Конечно, не буду открывать. Зачем? Она и так открыта! Я тут проветриваю, а вы что, уморить меня хотите, двери блокировать придумали... Жарко же, с грибами-то...  
  
— Стамец, закрой дверь, немедленно закрой дверь! — возбужденно затараторил капитан, перебив биолога.  
  
— Подождите, кэп, тут кто-то пришел, пойду поздороваюсь, давайте позже поболтаем! — и Стамец, как всегда не дожидаясь ответа от капитана, отключил связь.  
  
На мостике повисла тишина, все молча смотрели на капитана, который потихоньку начинал багроветь... А затем, не выдержав, заорал, да так, что вздрогнули все, а Сару и вовсе мелко задрожал.  
  
— Ну что за идиот!  
  
Лорка прикрыл глаза, вздохнул несколько раз, замедляя свой пульс, снова пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Частично ему это даже удалось.  
  
— Есть ли камеры наблюдения в Культивационном отсеке? — почти спокойно спросил он.  
  
— Нет, ведь это секретная зона, а еще и частное жилье... Ну, с тех пор как Стамец решил там обитать, а камеры в таких местах запрещены, — информировал капитана Сару.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул тот. — Есть ли камеры в коридоре напротив отсека?  
  
— Конечно! — подтвердил келпианец.  
  
— Вывести камеру напротив двери Культивационного отсека на экран, и звук с нее, по возможности, — отдал распоряжение Лорка и прикрикнул в отчаянии: — Да поторопите там краснорубашечников, что ли!  
  
— Есть! — в один голос отозвались Сару и начальник безопасности корабля.  
  
На экране появилось изображение, и капитан удивленно уставился на следующую картину: у открытой двери Культивационного отсека стояли несколько клингонов и Стамец и, похоже, о чем-то негромко говорили, разобрать слова не представлялось возможным. Затем Стамец полез за ухо, достал оттуда какой-то предмет, оказавшийся небольшой трубочкой неидеальной формы, взял в зубы, сделал какой-то знак клингону, на что тот поднял плазменный резак, и синее пламя холодным светом разрезало воздух перед лицом биолога.  
  
Лорка хотел зажмуриться или отвернуться, чтобы не видеть того, что непременно последует, но не мог себя заставить сделать это, глядя на разыгрывающиеся перед его глазами события словно завороженный. Не то чтобы он сам не хотел убить Стамеца, хотел, и не один раз, но... Еще больше он хотел домой, а если Стамец умрет, то кто, черт возьми, будет заботиться о его грибах?!  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям Лорки, клингон потушил пламя, и Стамец взялся за трубочку, запрокинул голову, потом вынул ее изо рта и выдохнул струю дыма. После чего протянул трубочку клингону. Тот с опаской взял ее, поднес к носу, понюхал с подозрением, после чего взял в рот, по примеру биолога запрокинул голову и несколько секунд спустя закашлялся, выплевывая клубы дыма. А потом вдруг засмеялся и ударил Пола кулаком в плечо, тот тоже засмеялся и ударил кулаком клингона в плечо в ответ.  
  
— Что они делают? — подала голос Бернем, опять каким-то образом пробравшаяся на мостик.  
  
— Видимо, это некий клингонский ритуал. Они бьют друг друга в плечо и смеются, показывая, дескать, мне не больно, а твой удар слишком слаб, чтобы доставить мне сколько-нибудь болезненные ощущения, и вызывает лишь смех, — предположил Сару. — Скорее всего, если кто-то покажет, что ему больно, то будет признан слабым, со всеми вытекающими для него последствиями согласно нормам клингонского общества.  
  
Тем временем уже все клингоны перепробовали трубочку, уже все они смеялись и кашляли, и вообще вели себя расслабленно и непринужденно. Их главный, судя по знакам отличия, снова пихнул Стамеца в плечо.  
  
— Держись, держись! — подбодрил его Лорка, хоть и понимал, что тот его все равно не слышит.  
  
Стамец засмеялся, и Габриэль облегченно выдохнул. Теперь Стамец ударил клингона в плечо, и тот тоже засмеялся. И снова ударил Стамеца.  
  
— Держись, Стамец, держись! — раздались выкрики с разных сторон от всех присутствующих на капитанском мостике.  
  
И Стамец держался, да так, что, засмеявшись, аж согнулся пополам, чего ни один клингон не додумался раньше сделать. Вздохи восхищения разнеслись по капитанскому мостику.  
  
И тут наконец через динамики отрапортовал отряд охраны:  
  
— Мы на месте, начинаем взрезать дверь.  
  
— Отлично! Еще чуть-чуть! — воскликнул воодушевленный Лорка, снова обретший надежду увидеть дом.  
  
Стамец и клингоны обернулись и все вместе посмотрели куда-то за пределы обзора камеры: скорее всего, заметили, как охрана начала резать дверь.  
  
Сейчас решающий момент — что будет? Лорка не отрываясь и не моргая следил  
за картинкой на экране.  
  
Стамец пожал плечами и развел руками, и несколько слов удалось расслышать:  
  
— Из...ините ... парни ... похож... этот... капи...ачал… нрвничат...п..хже.. пора п.. домам!  
  
После чего главный клингон положил руку на плечо Стамецу, и, продолжая смеяться и передавать друг другу трубочку, штурмовой отряд направился в сторону своего десантного модуля.  
  
— Выключить экран, — отдал приказ Лорка и устало опустился в кресло. — Похоже, все.  
  
— Десантный модуль отсоединился и покидает «Дискавери», — рапортовал Сару. —Кажется, они совершают маневры уклонения — летят зигзагами, не могу просчитать траекторию для прицельного огня, их перемещения слишком уж хаотичны, и это странно. Прикажете открыть беглый огонь?  
  
— Спрашиваешь! — взвизгнула Бернем. — Фазером их! Фазером!  
  
— Нет уж, пусть летят, — махнул рукой Лорка, даже не обращая внимания на своего самопровозглашенного помощника. Хорошо хоть другие по мере сил ее игнорировали.  
  
— Культивационный отсек, на связь, — скомандовал Лорка.  
  
— Связь установлена.  
  
— Стамец, с тобой все в порядке?  
  
— Аха... — раздался знакомый голос с ленцой.  
  
— Ты молодец, задержал клингонов. Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но ты молодец. Когда прибудем, представлю тебя к награждению за этот поступок, не каждый бы смог как ты...  
  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул биолог, — кто бы еще поделился последним косяком с Земли...  
  
— Что-что? — переспросил капитан, не поняв смысла фразы, но Стамец, как всегда, уже отключился.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1398.1  
  
«Выяснилось, что споровый двигатель работает очень нестабильно. Похоже, грибница пронизывает собой не только нашу вселенную, но еще и альтернативные. После очередного прыжка мы оказались в иной вселенной. Назвали ее Миррор-Вселенная, мы тоже там существовали, но другие, и многое было иначе. Нужно будет обязательно сделать доклад о наших приключениях в Миррор-Вселенной для научного совета. К счастью, получилось избежать там крупных неприятностей, выпутаться из мелких и сбежать.  
  
В последний момент, когда мы уже готовы были покинуть Миррор-Вселенную, доктор Калбер вдруг заявил, что мы взяли на борт не нашего Стамеца. Я, конечно, отправился в медотсек, так как должен был сам разобраться в этой ситуации. И, так как был на ногах уже вторые сутки, по пути взял кофе. Стоило только переступить порог медотсека, я понял, что инженер не наш.  
  
Увидев меня с кофе, Стамец сразу заявил, что этот напиток вреден для здоровья, к тому же человек не должен использовать стимуляторы, а должен искать силы в себе... И прочее, прочее, прочее в том же духе.  
  
Я задумался: если мы возьмем этого Стамеца, изменится ли наша Вселенная, разрушится ли эта, или, быть может, начнется их слияние? В принципе, я готов был оставить его на борту и поставить подобный эксперимент, ведь мы же исследовательское судно, в конце концов, а значит, нам можно! Свою роль сыграло и то, что прошлого Стамеца я видеть не хотел. Однако все же решил поменять их местами и забрать нашего. Мы не имеем права так влиять на Вселенные... К тому же я почему-то не был уверен, что миррор-биолог не уничтожит все грибы, заявив, что споры — это плохо, и никуда мы с ним после этого уже не улетим. До сих пор терзаюсь сомнениями, правильно ли я выбрал».  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1399.9  
  
«Сару зарегистрировал выброс энергии, будто что-то покинуло корабль, телепортировавшись с него. Приказал проверить весь корабль, обыскали каждый закоулок. Личный состав на месте, также не пропало ни единого предмета. Ничего не понимаю!»  
  
  
* * *  
  
Журнал капитана, звездная дата 1400.7  
  
«Внезапно наши хаотичные прыжки, к которым все уже привыкли, прекратились. Уже пятые сутки мы болтаемся непонятно где и не совершаем никаких подпространственных перемещений».  
  
— Культивационный отсек, на связь, — отдал приказ компьютеру Лорка, пребывавший в последние дни в особо дурном расположении духа.  
  
— Связь установлена, — так же мелодично, как и всегда, известил синтезированный голос.  
  
— Стамец, ответь.  
  
— Здесь, кэп, — раздалось лениво из переговорного устройства.  
  
— Нет, капитан здесь, и это я! — резко одернул его Лорка, уже основательно уставший от его фамильярных ответов не по уставу. — Стамец, почему прекратились прыжки?  
  
Тишина, никто не отвечал.  
  
— Стамец, ответь, — собрав все свое терпение в кулак, продолжал вызывать биолога на связь капитан. — Стамец, ты там? — Лорке уже захотелось послать отряд краснорубашечников и просто вскрыть дверь, но...  
  
— А меня нет, хи-хи-хи... — вдруг раздался голос, который, наверное, будет звучать в кошмарах Лорки до самой его смерти.  
  
— Стамец, что с двигателем? — игнорируя очередную выходку биолога, терпеливо переспросил тот.  
  
— А его тоже нет...  
  
— Как это нет? Мы же прыгали раньше, и сюда припрыгали, а не прилетели. Настало время отправляться обратно, — в голосе Габриэля явно сквозило раздражение.  
  
— Так раньше это... вроде гусеница веслами гребла... — отозвался Стамец.  
  
— Что-о-о? — воскликнули все хором на капитанском мостике.  
  
Капитан тяжело опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. «Кажется, наши ученые вышли не в ту технологию», — подумалось вдруг ему.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1403.1  
  
«Прошло еще пять дней без прыжков, что очень удручает и меня, и весь экипаж. Во-первых, мы находимся далеко от границ Федерации, возможно, на территории клингонов, с которыми у нас... э-э-э-э... сложные отношения. То есть нас могут попросту атаковать. А во-вторых, если мы разучились прыгать, то как мы попадем домой?  
  
Ходил к Культивационному отсеку, стучал кулаками, кричал, приказывал открыть. Стамец не отозвался. Не выдержал, вызвал краснорубашечников, приказал вскрыть дверь. Дверь вскрыли, оказалось, что Стамец просто сидел в наушниках и слушал музыку. Дверь сломали зря».  
  
  
* * *  
  
Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 1403.5  
  
«Дверь сломали действительно зря. А еще более зря не починили ее сразу же, просто прислонили, чтобы в следующий раз не вскрывать, если Стамецу опять вдруг музыку захочется послушать.  
  
Таким образом микроклимат в Культивационном отсеке был нарушен и все грибы погибли…  
  
Мы никогда не вернемся домой. Конец записи».  
  
Лорка закончил диктовать запись, сел на кровать в своей каюте и ударил себя со всей силы ладонью по лбу. В глазах аж потемнело.  
  
— Идиот! Ну зачем ты отдал приказ вскрыть эту чертову дверь?! Все этот Стамец, совсем с ума свел... Да еще Бернем, мой добровольный помощничек... Не стоило брать на борт ни одного из них! Ни под каким предлогом! Уж лучше бы сам научился грибы выращивать!  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул, поднялся с кровати, подошел к зеркалу, поправил ворот, волосы. Безупречно! Если не считать красного пятна на лбу... Ну ничего. Собравшись с духом, он отправился на капитанский мостик, подавать хороший пример подчиненным и излучать уверенность. Только интересно, надолго ли его хватит?  
  
  
А в это время Стамец сидел в Культивационном отсеке, грустно смотря на погибшие грибы.  
  
— Ах, вы были такими нежным... Такими... эх... — печально вздохнул он и перевел взгляд на стол, на котором стояли различные пробирки с химическими веществами, змеевики и перегонные кубы. А еще там лежал гипошприц, наполненный странной светящейся жидкостью.  
  
Он взял шприц и поднял перед собой, поднося к глазам.  
  
— Никогда еще не употреблял тяжелых веществ, но, видимо, у меня нет выбора, — обреченно вздохнул он. — На этом корабле после гибели грибов не осталось ничего, что могло бы меня... э-э-э-э... поддержать... А болтаться нам в космосе после исчезновения гусеницы еще неизвестно сколько. Долго я так точно не протяну...  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул, взял гипошприц в правую руку и закатал рукав на левой.  
  
— Суровые времена требуют суровых решений! — пожав плечами, философски заметил он.  
  
Лорка стоял на капитанском мостике, когда корабль тряхнуло так, что все попадали на пол. Во время падения Лорка успел среагировать и увернулся от Бернем, больно ударившись при этом о панель. Но уж лучше так, чем ее коснуться! А то опять потом выслушивать что-то про домогательства на рабочем месте. Нет уж, увольте, один раз он за нее кнопку в лифте уже нажал!  
  
— Что происходит? На нас напали? — выпалил он, вскочив на ноги.  
  
— Нет, — Сару тоже быстро оказался на своем месте. — Похоже... Мы в прыжке!  
  
— В прыжке? — не поверил капитан. — Культивационный отсек, на связь!  
  
— Ну да, причем двигаемся очень-очень быстро! — радостно подтвердил келпианец. — Правда, непонятно куда...  
  
— Связь установлена.  
  
— Стамец, что там у тебя происходит? Ты починил двигатель?  
  
— Я не зна-а-а-ю!! — неожиданно быстро отозвался биолог.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Адмирал Брин, как и все присутствующие, молча смотрел на Лорку, закончившего свой доклад.  
  
— Да уж, похоже, наши умники в этот раз превзошли самих себя, — потер виски Брин; было ощущение, что от услышанного у него разболелась голова.  
  
— И как же вы вернулись? — немного помолчав, спросил он.  
  
— О-о-о-о... Это отдельная долгая и грустная история, которую я, несомненно, готов изложить. Но она никак не связана с разработкой двигателей, — ответил Лорка, тоже порядком уставший. После всего рассказанного он ощутил радость. Еще бы, ведь, вспомнив все свои злоключения, он особо четко осознал, что все это позади и ему очень повезло, что он стоит сейчас здесь.  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Брин, — что ж, признаю споровые двигатели тупиковой технологией и поручаю ученым приступить к разработке двигателей нового поколения!


End file.
